Tombe sentimentale
by Camuka
Summary: Une mission banale, une mission qui commence comme toutes les autres... Mais qui se termine bien différemment...
1. Chapter 1

Tombe sentimentale

Titre : Tombe sentimentale

Saison : 8

Genre : Drame, émotion

Acteur principal de la fic : Carter

Spoiler : Episode de la saison « L'histoire sans fin »

Note de l'auteur : Je vous conseil de ne pas lire cette fic si vous êtes en pleine déprime, ça risquerait d'aggraver votre état…

Note de l'auteur 2 : Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ;-)

Sam ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle n'aimait pas l'endroit. Pas du tout même. Elle y était depuis environ une heure et elle n'avait qu'une envie : en ressortir. Elle était en mission, mission de patrouille sur une planète qu'ils n'avaient jamais explorée auparavant. Planète qui paraissait dépeuplée, mais ils avaient pu voir plusieurs traces d'une activité récente. Ils avaient donc commencé la patrouille. Leurs recherches les avaient menés dans une grande construction très sombre, pleine de couloirs à la façon des repères Tok'ras, mais l'architecture n'était pas la leur. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'architecture. Les murs étaient nus, il n'y avait qu'un peu de lumière qui filtrait par quelques trous creusés dans les parois, et on devinait en hauteur des formes qui devaient être des sortes de statues, mais ils n'étaient pas parvenus à les regarder en détail. Après un bon moment de marche dans plusieurs couloirs éparpillés, ils avançaient désormais séparés en deux groupes, dans deux uniques couloirs parallèles, qui étaient reliés l'un à l'autre environ tous les quinze mètres par une petite allée. Il y avait l'équipe SG-7, et SG-1, incluant Jack. Eh oui, Jack les avaient accompagnés. Ces derniers temps, il devenait fréquent que le Général vienne avec eux sur le terrain, surtout pour ce genre de missions où son expérience était très utile, voire parfois indispensable. Et puis il s'ennuyait un peu du terrain. Il n'avait pas changé, il aimait toujours les missions hors de la base. Il avait donc profité du calme actuel à la base pour quitter un peu son bureau. Enfin calme, aussi calme que pouvait l'être le SGC. Bien sur il y avait toujours quelques soucis, mais à côté des situations de crise qu'ils avaient connues, ça n'était rien. Jack avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ils étaient donc huit pour cette mission. fin du blabla et de la mise en place de l'histoire, on passe aux choses sérieuses !.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru Sam. Elle marchait aux côtés du Colonel Reynlod's, devant Daniel et un autre membre de l'équipe SG-7. Jack, Teal'c et les deux derniers membres de SG-7 avançaient dans l'autre couloir. Sam essayait de déterminer l'origine de ce frisson. Le froid était exclu. C'était un frisson dû à ce qu'elle ressentait… Et que ressentait-elle ? De l'angoisse ? De l'inquiétude ? Non… C'était plus que ça. C'était de la peur. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut quand elle s'en rendit compte. Elle avait peur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. L'angoisse, l'inquiétude, le stresse, ça, ça lui arrivait souvent d'en ressentir, mais de la peur, la vraie et profonde crainte, très rarement. En tout cas pas en mission. Plus maintenant. Depuis huit ans, elle en avait connu, des situations délicates. Elle avait rapidement apprit à mettre sa peur de côté. A garder la tête froide. Elle y parvenait… mais pas là. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle panique, qu'elle s'inquiète plus que d'habitude. Des missions de patrouille comme celle-ci ils en avaient fait des tas. Bien plus risquées que là. Bien sur, un ennemi pouvait surgir de n'importe quel coin d'ombre. Mais elle était bien entourée. Ils avaient souvent patrouillés des vaisseaux Goa'ulds seulement à quatre, dont Daniel qui n'était pas très entraîné militairement. Mais ils s'en étaient toujours tirés… Là, ils étaient huit, dont sept excellents militaires. Ils avançaient prudemment, la lumière de leurs armes balayant le couloir. Aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Alors pourquoi Sam avait le ventre noué par la peur ? Un pressentiment peut-être… Oui c'était ça, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne comprenait pas. Bon. Assez de questions, elle se força à se concentrer sur la mission. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider par un stupide sentiment. Elle devait rester attentive. L'inattention était toujours dangereuse en mission. Elle parvint à rediriger ses pensées vers le couloir et ses recoins, mais cette sensation d'un danger imminent ne la quitta pas.

Ils progressèrent encore un bon moment dans le couloir. Toujours rien à signaler. Ils marchaient en silence. Tout était calme. Quand brusquement, tout bascula. Vous savez, ce genre de moment où vous allez au moins à peu près bien, où tout est plutôt calme dans votre Vie, où la journée s'annonce comme les autres, où vous êtes bien tranquille lorsque en un instant, un mouvement, une phrase, tout bascule. Que votre Vie est complètement bouleversée en quelques secondes. Qu'en l'espace d'un infime instant elle se retrouve chamboulée. Que les évènements se déroulent si vite que vous n'avez rien le temps de faire. Pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de vous rendre compte de ce qui vous arrive, que vous réagissez automatiquement, appelez ça l'instinct si vous voulez. Eh bien c'est ce qui arriva à ce moment à Sam. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir, qu'ils venaient de passer une allée communicante, des cris puis des tirs retentirent soudain dans l'autre couloir. Sam entendit des gens arriver en courant derrière elle, alors que les tirs fusaient toujours. Elle réagit vite. Elle se retourna et appuya sur la détente de son P-90. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, ressentit un vif coup à la tête, se sentit bousculée… Puis plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, une fulgurante douleur lui traversa la tête, qui l'obligea à les refermer. Elle entendit une voix. Et réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement. Du blanc, du blanc partout au dessus d'elle. Elle dirigea son regard vers la gauche. Il y avait quelque chose au dessus de son lit. Un truc rond. Une pastèque… Une pastèque en l'air ? Non… Non, c'était un ballon. Un ballon qui la regardait. Non. Un ballon ne la regarderait pas. Un ballon n'a pas d'yeux. Elle essaya de concentrer sa vue. Ce n'était pas un ballon. C'était une tête. La tête de quelqu'un. Elle lui disait quelque chose cette tête… La tête d'un homme noir avec un espèce de truc doré sur le front. Elle l'avait déjà vu. L'homme sembla dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais ses paroles ne formèrent qu'une sorte de charabia que son cerveau ne parvint pas à traduire. Elle vit quelqu'un d'autre, habillé en blanc se pencher sur elle. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent, en regardant Sam. C'était censé faire des mots ça ? Elle ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle disait. Elle fit un effort, se concentra. « el-ko-en-ou-té-ou ? », c'est tout ce qu'elle comprit. Nouvel effort.

« Colonel… Comment-vous sentez-vous ? »

Ah voilà. Elle avait compris. « Je n'en sais rien » s'entendit-elle répondre. Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait. Elle était incapable de dire où elle avait mal. Son cerveau nageait dans une sorte de brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle entendit à nouveau du charabia, et, épuisée, se rendormit.

Sam rouvrit les yeux. Presque plus de mal à la tête. L'homme noir était toujours là.

« Colonel Carter ? Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Cette voix… Ah oui voilà, elle se rappelait qui c'était. Teal'c. Un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et d'abord, elle était où ?

Elle fut étonnée de parvenir à parler.

« Ca va… Je suis où ?

A l'infirmerie du SG-C. Vous avez été blessée lors d'une mission, il y a deux jours.

Une mission… Pourquoi une mission ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Le SGC… c'était quoi ça ?

Elle allait poser toutes ces questions quand une autre personne s'approcha de son lit. La mémoire lui revint. Voilà Daniel Jackson. Elle travaillait au SGC, une organisation secrète, dans l'équipe SG1. Elle se souvenait de tout. La tête lui tourna un peu devant l'avalanche de souvenirs.

Daniel s'enquit de son état.

« Ca va mieux on dirait ! Ta tête ça va ?

Ca va…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Car elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Teal'c lui avait parlé d'une mission. Mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir passé la Porte, inspecté les alentours… Elle se concentra. Ah oui, et puis ils avaient pénétré dans un grand bâtiment… Et elle s'était réveillée ici. Bon, il y avait un trou entre les deux.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Daniel était repartit. Elle interrogea donc Teal'c, qui était resté auprès d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le grand bâtiment ?

Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Non… Juste qu'on est rentré dedans. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a été attaqués ?

En effet.

Et j'ai été blessée ?

Teal'c hocha la tête.

Comment s'est arrivé ?

Des Jaffas étaient tapis dans un coin du couloir. Ils nous ont attaqués par surprise.

Et ?

Nous nous sommes repliés sur vous.

Comment ça ?

Nous marchions en deux groupe, dans deux couloirs parallèles qui étaient reliés régulièrement par des allées. Notre couloir a été attaqué, nous nous sommes repliés sur le vôtre, ils nous ont suivis, nous leur avons tirés dessus.

Carter ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Bon, elle était là, c'était l'essentiel. Et elle se souvenait du reste, ça aussi c'était important. Pourtant elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle essaya de se canaliser ses pensées et le mal de tête revint. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, c'était Daniel qui était à ses côtés. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Daniel…

Il sursauta.

Salut Sam »

Il y eu une pause.

Puis il reprit.

« Teal'c m'a dit que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce que s'est passé pendant la mission…

Non… Seulement que l'on est entré dans une bâtisse…

Le docteur B a dit que c'était normal, ça vous reviendra. »

A ce moment elle entendit un rire. Ce rire lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un… De qui ? Elle réfléchit. Et ça lui revint. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa dans son lit, et demanda brusquement à Daniel :

Daniel, où est Jack ?

Daniel se figea et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il n'est pas là…

Il est où ? Où est Jack ?

Pas là ! Repose-toi Sam.

Daniel… Où est Jack ?

Daniel détourna le regard.

Daniel…

Il a été blessé.

Et il va bien ? Il est où ?

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta silencieux durant un moment qui sembla interminable à Sam. Puis, toujours sans regarder Sam :

On lui a tiré dans le dos et dans la nuque… Les blessures étaient très graves… On a pas pu le sauver… »

Tout sembla s'écrouler autour de Sam, sur ce terrible euphémisme pour 'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances'… C'était impossible… Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas Jack… Elle se mit pleurer, puis cria à l'adresse de Daniel ces mots qu'elle savait vides de sens :

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jack n'est pas mort ! Tu mens ! Vous n'êtes pas Daniel ! Ce n'est pas Teal'c ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Vous mentez ! Jack est toujours vivant !

Elle avait hurlé avec toute la force du désespoir.

Si Sam. Jack est mort.

Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai… Il n'est pas mort !

Daniel prit Sam par les épaules, rapprocha son visage et planta son regard dans le sien, éleva le ton :

Si Sam ! Jack est mort ! Pour de bon. On ne le reverra plus ! Il faut l'accepter ! Jack est mort !

Sam cessa de crier, surprise par le ton de Daniel. Elle manqua de s'étouffer entre ses pleurs puis perdit connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentait vide. Pourquoi ? La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Daniel lui revint et le désespoir, la tristesse intense s'emparèrent à nouveau d'elle. Jack était mort… 'Son' Jack… Après huit ans de travail à ses côtés… C'était terminé. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait son rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Elle contemplait le plafond. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, à penser à Jack, seulement à Jack. C'est au bout d'un long moment qu'un nouveau sentiment naquit en elle. Une impression plutôt. L'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devrait savoir mais qu'elle ignorait… Les paroles de Daniel lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle eu soudain la certitude qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit « Jack est mort », il avait été sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose. Sam remua dans son lit. Daniel ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ? Qui d'autre que Jack avait perdu la Vie dans ce couloir ? Quelle autre personne qu'elle aimait avait péri ? Sam ne tenait pas en place. Elle devait savoir. L'angoisse lui vrillait le ventre. Elle interpella le docteur B qui passait par là :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ?

Le docteur B la regarda : Le docteur Jackson ne vous a pas raconté ?

Si… Mais pas en détail…

Le docteur hésita un instant : Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire… Vous avez été attaqués, le Général O'Neill s'est fait tué en se repliant sur vous. Il a reçu une balle dans la nuque et dans le dos… Ses blessures étaient trop graves, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Le gorge de Sam se serra. « Personne d'autre n'est mort ?

Le docteur B paru s'étonner de la question : Non, personne d'autre. Quelques blessures mais rien de très grave.

Vraiment personne d'autre n'est mort ? Personne n'est resté là-bas ?

B fut surprise par son insistance : Non, personne d'autre ! Vous devriez vous reposer Colonel. Essayer d'oublier un peu cette histoire.

Sam failli répliquer. Oublier ? Comment voulait-elle qu'elle oublie ? Elle ferma les yeux puis repris sa réflexion. Personne d'autre n'était mort… Elle était soulagée, mais qu'à moitié. Car elle restait persuadée que Daniel ne lui avait pas tout dit. Si personne d'autre n'était mort, que lui cachait-il ? Une chose importante, sinon il ne la lui cacherait pas… Ce n'était pas le genre de Daniel de mentir sur la vérité. Elle réfléchissait autant qu'elle le pouvait, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à son mal de tête qui grandissait. A force de réflexion, les incohérences lui sautèrent soudain aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il y avait plein de détails qui clochaient… Daniel lui avait dit que Jack avait été tué en se repliant, en tirant sur les Jaffas. Il était donc face à eux… Alors pourquoi lui avait-on tiré dans le dos ? Bon… Il s'était peut-être retourné… Mais comment Jack avait-il pu perdre la Vie dans une mission où personne d'autre n'avait été très gravement blessé, alors qu'il était le meilleur officier de la base ? On est jamais à l'abri d'une erreur, pourtant ça n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Et puis… Le pouls de Sam s'accéléra. Le docteur B avait prononcé le mot 'balle'… « Il a reçu une **balle** »… Or, les armes Jaffas n'ont pas de balles… A moins qu'ils aient volés des armes… Mais ça faisait beaucoup d'incohérences… Beaucoup trop. Ajoutées au silence de Daniel… Sam en avait la certitude, on lui cachait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle sache… Brusquement, en repensant à toutes ces incohérences, Sam fut prise d'une pensée terrible, qui se transforma en doute horrible. Elle s'agita davantage, senti une chaleur monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Daniel. Elle se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie d'un pas incertain. Elle ne croisa, par chance, aucun docteur. Une seule idée l'obnubilait : Savoir la Vérité.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Daniel ce son bien connu retentit dans le couloir « Ouverture non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles ». Elle entendit des gens courir dans les couloirs et des éclats de voix. Ce fut le déclic. Tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission lui revint en détail. Elle se rappela de tout… Et le doute qui était né en elle à l'infirmerie s'accrût presque jusqu'au point de devenir une certitude. Elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits, et attendre un moment avant que la tête ne cesse de lui tourner. Elle essaya de se calmer, de marcher tranquillement vers le bureau de Daniel. Impossible. Elle se mit à courir, dans sa panique se trompa plusieurs fois de couloir, elle courait, bousculant des gens au passage mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Dans sa tête il n'y avait plus qu'un phrase qui clignotait « Je veux savoir je veux savoir je veux savoir je veux savoir ». Elle finit par arriver devant la porte du bureau de Daniel et entra précipitamment sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle trouva Daniel debout près de son bureau, en pleine lecture d'un volumineux livre. Il tourna la tête vers Sam à son arrivée, un peu surpris par cette entrée intempestive.

« Ah, te voilà debout. Tu as repris des forces ! » Il sembla une fois de plus sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il la regarda un instant puis reprit sa lecture sans un mot.

Sam, qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce ne répondit pas. Depuis plusieurs heures elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : parler à Daniel. Mais là, devant lui, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Pourquoi ? En huit ans, elle et Daniel s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendu, il était son meilleur ami et ils discutaient souvent tout les deux. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé avec lui la gêne qu'elle éprouvait maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de Daniel qui l'empêchait de parler. Sa distance, sa neutralité inhabituelle… Le silence s'installa un long moment dans la pièce, Sam restait toujours là, sans bouger.

Finalement, Daniel releva la tête, semblant tout juste remarquer qu'elle était toujours ici, à le regarder :

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Sam sursauta. Et sa détermination revint. Il faillait qu'elle sache.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ?

Je t'ai déjà raconté Sam. Et le docteur B aussi.

Ainsi le docteur B avait parlé à Daniel de leur discussion ! Un brin de colère monta en Sam.

Raconte-moi encore ! exigea Sam en essayant de garder une voix ferme.

On était séparé en deux couloirs, le groupe de Jack s'est fait attaqué et il s'est fait tirer dessus en se repliant sur vous.

Et ?

Et rien

Mais une fois encore il avait détourné le regard.

Sam s'obstina, le ventre vrillé par l'angoisse :

Si ! Il y a autre chose ! Je dois savoir Daniel ! Je veux la vérité.

Il n'y a rien d'autre Sam.

Cette fois sa voix avait perdu toute conviction.

Des larmes de désespoir montèrent aux yeux de Sam et elle poursuivit, presque suppliante :

Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans ce foutu couloir ?

Daniel se détourna, sans répondre. Et Sam savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question qu'elle se posait depuis l'infirmerie, question à laquelle elle pensait connaître la réponse. Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, elle demanda à Daniel en cherchant son regard :

Daniel, qui a tiré sur Jack ?

Il se figea. Puis lentement se tourna vers Sam et la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.

C'est toi, Sam. C'es toi qui a tiré sur Jack. C'est toi qui l'a tué.

Tout devint flou autour de Sam. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, se laissa glisser sur le sol, et le tête dans ses mains elle pleura.

Cette réponse, elle s'y attendait. Mais avoir la confirmation…

Elle avait comprit quand tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Elle se souvenait. Elle n'était pas concentrée. Tout s'était déroulé si vite… Elle avait voulu protéger les autres et avait agi par réflexe. Elle se revoyait… Entendant du bruit, elle s'était retournée, avait vu des ombres grises qui bougeaient et tiraient, et elle aussi avait tiré. Elle croyait que c'étaient tous des ennemis. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier sa cible. Dans le noir, on ne voyait presque rien…

Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. Pourquoi sur Jack ? Pour cette mission ? En huit ans elle n'avait jamais commis d'erreur de ce genre. Ni dans toute sa carrière. Jamais. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa première faute dû tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Pourquoi ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer à vivre ? La mort de Jack était très, très douloureuse, mais de savoir que c'était elle qui l'avait tué, que sans elle il serait toujours là, à leurs côtés…

Elle pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, arrivant à peine à prendre sa respiration entre les sanglots.

Daniel n'avait pas bougé. Il était vraiment triste pour Sam, il comprenait à quel point ce devait être dur pour elle. Il failli aller la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à aller la consoler. Même s'il essayait de se voiler cette vérité, il en voulait à Sam. Il l'appréciait énormément, mais là… Elle avait tué son meilleur. Son meilleur ami qui avait toujours été là pour lui, malgré leurs divergences parfois. Il connaissait Jack depuis bien plus longtemps que Sam. Il savait qu'il devait lui pardonner comme il avait pardonné à Teal'c lorsqu'il avait tué sa femme. Mais pas tout de suite… Il ne pouvait pas…

Epilogue 

Sam avait tout perdu. Sa mère, son père, les hommes qu'elle avaient aimés, l'homme qui l'aimait, et le seul homme qu'elle avait toujours vraiment aimé, le seul homme avec qui elle aurait véritablement aimé construire sa Vie.

Après cette histoire, elle ne se mit pas à boire. Ne plongea pas dans la drogue. Ne chercha pas à mettre fin à ses jours non plus. Ne s'enferma pas chez elle à pleurer. Non. Elle continua de travailler au SGC, aux côtés de Daniel et Teal'c. Mais la petite flamme en elle s'était éteinte. Sa joie de vivre s'était envolée. Elle ne ressentait presque plus rien. Elle se levait le matin, s'habillait, déjeunait, allait au travail, travaillait de son mieux, rentrait chez elle, se lavait, dînait, allait dormir puis le lendemain ça recommençait. Plus de soirées entre amis. Plus de longues conversations téléphoniques avec Jack ou Daniel. Elle ne regardait plus non plus ces films qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle avait tenu à annoncer elle-même la nouvelle à Sarah l'ex-femme de Jack. Elle lui avait raconté la vérité. Sarah n'avait rien dit. Elle avait seulement pleuré avant de raccrocher.

Daniel avait pardonné à Sam. Leurs relations étaient de nouveau très amicales, mais parfois, en voyant Sam, Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans elle Jack serait toujours là.

Teal'c, lui, fut d'un grand soutient pour Sam.

La mort du Général O'Neill avait laissé un vide immense. Et pas qu'au SGC.

Les remplaçants au poste de dirigeant de SGC se succédèrent, mais aucun ne dura très longtemps. Le poste fut proposer aux membres de SG1, qui refusèrent.

Sam avait tenu, malgré l'opposition de Daniel et Teal'c, à ce qu'on dise la vérité à tout le monde. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter que la faute en revienne aux Jaffas alors que c'était elle la responsable.

Cela fit énormément de vagues. On ne la regardait plus pareil. On lui avait retiré le commandement d'SG-1, c'était un autre Colonel qui était venu s'ajouter à l'équipe. Elle avait songé à quitter le SGC, mais en le quittant elle avait l'impression d'abandonner Jack. Elle s'habitua donc aux regards furtifs et désagréables qu'on lui lançait souvent et continua son travail.

Le corps de Jack avait été enterré dans le cimetière des officiers, mais une pierre tombale avait été dressée près de son chalet, au Minnesota.

Sam y allait souvent, et un jour Daniel vint l'y rejoindre.

« Tu sais que son corps n'est pas là…

Je sais. Mais c'est sentimental…

Une tombe sentimentale…

Oui… C'est une tombe sentimentale…


End file.
